User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 19
Max Hayes We were asleep till four in the morning when we heard some noise outside my room. "What's that noise?" asked Greg. "Hold on. I'll check it out", I told him. I then opened the door quietly to see a guy in a wierd outfit. He had a gun with him, so he must be looking for us. I picked up my pistol that I had on the night stand and I snuck out the door. I got behind him and hit him in the back of the head with my pistol. He was out cold. I then shouted, "Okay Greg, you can come out now". He came out and asked, "Do you regconize him?" I looked at him and said, "Not really". I then looked at his outfit, then I regconized what he is. "Impossible", I said. "What?" asked Greg. "He's dressed up like a Cerberus", I told him. "I told you there might be still some around here", Greg said. "He could be the only one that didn't drop his flags", I told him. "What if he ain't?" asked Greg. "You know what...", I said to Greg. I then pulled up a chair and then I went into my room and took out some rope. "...Tie him up, we'll going to get some info out of him", I said. Greg then put the guy on the chair and tied him up. We then waited for him to wake up. One Hour Later He wakes up and asks, "Where am I?" "Your in an apartment and you were trespassing", said Greg. "I don't think you had to say that to him", I told Greg. I went up to the guy and asked, "Are you a Cerberus?" "Why do you need to know?" he asked. "Just answer the question", I told him. He then spit on me, so I pulled out my pistol and said to him, "If you don't give me a fricking answer, I will kill you". I then pointed my pistol at his chest. Then he said, "You think that will get me to answer you". I then pulled the trigger and the bullet went through his body. "Ok, ok", he said while breathing hard. "Are you...", I said before he said, "Yes, I'm a Cerberus". "Are there anymore or is it just you?" I asked. He didn't answer. I pointed my pistol at his head and said, "Are there anymore Cerberus?" "Yes, they are all at Carcer Chem. Please don't kill me?" he yelled. I then asked him, "Do you have four teenagers there?" "Yes", he said. I then pulled the trigger and the bullet went into his head. "C-Money...", yelled Greg. "It doesn't matter. Let's get to Carcer Chem", I said. We then got to our car. I started the car and we were on our way to Carcer Chem, just near Carcer Mark. 40 Minutes Later We were outside the gates that leads into the compound. "Well, let's go in and start shooting people", said Greg. "Before we do, remember what I told you about doing all that I say?" I asked him. "Yeah, I do", said Greg. "Well this is a good time for you to do this", I told him. "Just like when we were against the Smiles?" asked Greg. "Just like that time", I said. We then got out of the car quietly and hide in the shadows. I took out my pistol and a silencer. "Where did you get that silencer?" asked Greg. "I took it from the Cerberus back at the apartment", I told him. I then attached the silencer to the pistol and hit the wall. Two patrols came to see what was that noise. I then took my pistol and shot the guards before they could turn their flashlights on. Greg and I then got out of the shallows to the bodies and then we drag the bodies into the shadows. Greg then took a silencer off one of the bodies and attached it to his SMG. We then walked through the gateway and got behind a destroyed Kuruma. I looked over the car and saw no guards. "Something ain't right", I said. "What's not right?", asked Greg. "If this is their stronghold, there should be some of them outside to make sure no one gets in the stronghold", I told him. "That's true", he said. Just then, someone hit Greg in the back of the head with a rifle butt. I turned and saw the guy, but before I could do anything, I was shot in the neck by a dart. I was drugged. I then fell to the ground and fell asleep. Two Hours Later I was starting to wake up and then someone slapped me in the face and said, "Wake up". I was fully awake. I was tied to a chair, so I couldn't do anything to escape. "Wait till Hayes sees you, he will decide what should happen to you", said this Cerberus, who was also my captive. Just then, this one Cerberus came into the room and from the looks on his face, he didn't too happy to have us in his stronghold. He then took out this photo out of his pocket and looked at it, then he looked at me. Then he said, "This is him". He walked over to me and grabbed my jaw and said to me, "You're Clayton Mason, is that right?" "Why?" I asked. "I knew your father. He was a bitch of a SWAT unit. It's too bad he had to die", he said. "Don't say anything bad about my father", I said to him. "And that mother of yours was even worse", he continued. "I know who you are. Your Max Hayes. And you are responsible for my parent's murder", I said. "How do you know who I am", asked Max. "I got good resources", I told him. "You will tell me who told you that or I will kill you", he said. "What difference does it make? I'll die in the hands of a mutherfucker who also killed my parents if I tell you", I said. Just then, two guys in camoflase clothes came in the room. I had to assume that they were the Wardogs. "Take this heap of shit to the Monkeys. They could use the meat", said Max. The two Wardogs then untied me and took me through the other doorway. I then looked at the sign in the room, which said, 'Control Room'. The two Wardogs then dragged me through a hallway, on some catwalks, down a elevator and then took me to a doorway, which lead into a storage room. They then threw me in and closed the door behind me. As soon as I got up, I quickly saw one of the Monkeys and the Monkey saw me. I quickly picked up a piece of metal as the Monkey came running towards me. The Monkey got on top of me and tried to bite me, but I stabbed the piece of metal up his jaw and he was dead. As soon as I got back up, there was a bunch of Monkeys coming to my position. I got to the far wall, but it was no good. I then decided to break open one of the boxes next to me and hide in it. But when I broke open one of the boxes, a bunch of gernades came pourring out. "Who would keep a bunch of gernades in here with these idiots?" I asked myself. I picked up one and pulled the pin, but I kept my hand on the handle. "I got a gernade and I'm not afraid to use it", I said to the Monkeys. But that didn't stop them. So I threw the gernade to one of them and then it blew up. I killed some of them. Then the others backed up, but I picked up a few more and threw them at the Monkeys. I soon killed all of them in less than two minutes. "Someone's got to be looking out for me", I said to myself. I then went to the door and tried to break it open, but it was no use. I then remembered about the gernades. So I went to the crate and pushed it to the door. I then picked up one of the gernades, got to a safe distance, pulled the pin and threw it at the crate. Then a huge explosion happened and the door as well as part of the wall was gone. "Freedom", I said to myself. I then picked up a shotgun from a dead Wardog and then hide in the shadows to keep myself from getting killed. Three guards (one Cerberus, two Wardogs) came to where the door use to be. I then went behind a pillar and then started shooting the guards. They were shooting back, but it was no good since I was behind cover. "Flank him", said the Cerberus. But I then shot one of the Wardogs dead. I shot the other one dead as soon as I was done reloading. I then got out of cover and walked towards the Cerberus. He was out of ammo for his assult rifle, so he pulled out his pistol but was also out of ammo for it as well. I hit him in the head with the shotgun and he fell to the ground, but he wasn't out cold. I kicked him on his side and said to him, "Where's Greg? Where's the other teenagers you have here? Tell me or else". "I don't need to tell you anything", he said to me. "This is where we're going to have to agree to disagree", I said to him before I pointed the shotgun to his face. "Courtyard outside where the fuel drums are located", he said. "Thanks", I said to him before I pointed the shotgun at his chest and pulled the trigger. I then picked up his assult rifle in case I need it, even though there is no ammo in it. I went over to the elevator and I ran into two Cerberus. Before I could do anything, they pushed me to the ground and started kicking me all over my body. But I somehow got back up and pushed one of them onto a glass trapdoor and he fell through. I then pushed the other one onto the floor and straggled him till he was unconsious. I then picked up his assult rifle ammo and said to him, "Thanks, I'll need this". I then got on the elevator and turned it on. The elevator went up to the catwalks where there was no one at all. This is strange, I thought, but I continued my way till I got to the hallway where there was alot of guards waiting for me. "Be careful of the target. He is extremely dangerous and must use cuation around him", said Max Hayes on the intercom in the control room. I started shooting all the guards in the hallway since there was no cover for them to use. Before I could kill the last person, he shot me in the right arm with his pistol. The pain shot through me real fast, it reminded me of the fight at Harrington House on my first day. I killed the guy afterwards. I walked into the control room where I found Max. "You bastard, you killed some of my men", he said. "Give it up man, it's over", I told him. "I think it's just the beginning", Max said. He then pulled out my dad's pistol (he musta took it from me when I was drugged) and tried to shoot me with it, but I dodged most of the bullets but one which hit another spot on my right arm. Once again, the pain shot through me and it reminded me some more of the fight at Harrington House (I miss Brian). Max tried to shoot me again but he was out of ammo. He threw the pistol at me and then ran away from the control room through the other door. I quickly picked up my pistol and ran after him. I ran through the door, down some stairs and through some double-doors. When I looked to the left, I saw the gateway into the fuel drum courtyard, a armored van and Speed's BMW. Before I could reach the gate, Max came out of nowhere in a car and nearly ran me over. "See ya, loser", yelled Max as he drove by. I rushed to the gate and unlocked it. My four friends as well as Greg came over to me and Jill said, "C-Money, we're glad to see you". "Whatever. Greg, there's a van over there you can take. Take them to Derek's place. I got some work to finish up". "Where you going, man?" asked Greg. "Like I said, I got some work to finish", I said to him. I went over to Speed's car and entered it. I picked up the keys from the floor of the car and started the car up. I went zooming out of the compound just to find Max before he gets away. As soon as I caught up with Max's car, I turned on the radio to V-Rock just when another song I like (''Get Well Soon ''by Reggie And The Full Effect) came on. I hit the back of his car, but it didn't do alot of damage to his car. I then hit the sides of his car, but nothing happened. Then, when I knew I can't compete to damaging his car, we drove into a road construction site. I stopped my car in time, but Max loss control of his and hit hard into a semi-trailer with pipes on it. His car blursted into flames a second later. I just sat there and watch his car burn for three minutes till I heard a phone ringing. I found a cell phone on the car floor and picked it up and answered it. "C-Money, it's Greg". "How did you get this number anyway, Greg?" I asked. "Doesn't matter. I got your friends over to Derek's place. Thank God he had some clothes on when he opened the door. Still, we're all okay. How you doin' with Max?" "He's roast-beef now", I said. "Got it. Are you on your way?" said Greg. "I'm on my way", I said to him before I hung up. I then got out of the car and walked over to his car and said, "This is what you get asshole. NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS". I then splat on the car and walked back to my car and then drove out of there like nothing happened. Category:Blog posts